YuGiOh Does The Hunchback of Notre Dame
by Super-nanny
Summary: A misshapen Ryou is hidden from the world by Bakura with in the bell tower of Notre Dame. But when the Festival of Duels comes to town, will Ryou disobey his Yami and leave his sanctuary for once in his life?
1. Chapter 1: The Bells of Notre Dame

Discliamer: I do not own Yugioh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Summary: A misshapen Ryou is hidden from the world by Bakura with in the bell tower of Notre Dame. But when the Festival of Duels comes to town, will Ryou disobey his Yami and leave his sanctuary for once in his life?

Key:  
"Text" - normal speech  
"_Text" - Singing_

**YuGiOh Does The Hunchback of Notre Dame  
****Chapter 1 - The Bells of Notre Dame**

"_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame," _Pegasus sang to a bunch of children as they sat beneath a church. _"_Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

"They don't?" Joey said as he sat beside Pegasus.

"No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower  
lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?

"Who?"

"What is he?"

"What?"

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"

"Hush,"Pegasus said as hit Joey over the head with stick..

"Ouch!" Joey responded, as the children laughed.

"And I will tell you…it is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
on the docks near Notre Dame."_

(Author's notes:_ **When the writing is like this, it isPegasus singing as he is telling the story**_)

---Story---

Three men and a woman, with long brown hair, sat on a boat going along the river. The woman was holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. It was crying.

"Shut it up, will you!" Valon yelled at Serenity.

"We'll be spotted!" Alister replied.

"Hush, little one," Serenity whispered to her child. The baby stopped crying as they stepped out of the boat.

_**Four frightened Rare hunters slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame**_

"Four guilders for safe passage into Paris," Bones said as he stuck his hand out.

**_But a trap had been laid for the Rare Hunters  
and they gazed up in fear and alarm  
at a figure whose clutches  
were iron as much as the bells_.**

"Judge Bakura!" Alister said as he saw the figure on a black horse coming towards them.

_**The bells of Notre Dame. **_

_**Judge Bakura longed  
to purge the world  
of vice and sin  
**__**And he saw corruption  
everywhere  
except within.**_

"Bring these vermin to the palace of justice," Bakura said. He was in black robes and wearing a black hat.

"You there, what are you hiding?" A guard said as he tried to grab the baby off of Serenity.

"Stolen cards, no doubt," Bakura replied. "Take them from her!"

_**She ran**_

Serenity ran though the streets of Paris as fast as she could, still carrying the baby, with Bakura chasing after her on his horse. She then jumped over a fence, which Bakura couldn't get though.

Serenity then reached the church of Notre Dame and banged on the wooden doors.

"Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!" Serenity yelled, but then she saw Bakura coming towards her and she tried to run away again. But Bakura grabbed hold off the baby. Serenity tried pulling her child back, but Bakura pulled harder. This made Serenity let go and fell backwards; she hit the church steps hard. She did not move after that.

The baby started to cry again, as Bakura looked down at the child in his hands.

"A baby?" he said to himself before lifting the blanket up from it's face so he could see it. Bakura gasped. "A monster!"

Bakura then looked around and saw a near by well. He went over to it on his horse and then held the baby over it.

"Stop!" **_cried the tall, tri-coloured, spiky haired Archdeacon._**

"Yami," Bakura said as he saw him. "This is an unholy demon.  
I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs."

"_See there the innocent blood you have spilt, on the steps of Notre Dame," _Yami sang as he picked up Serenity's dead body. He was wearing red and white robes and had a hood on.

"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued."

"_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt, on the steps of Notre Dame."_

"My conscience is clear."

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions  
you can claim that you haven't a qualm  
but you never can run from  
nor hide what you've done from the eyes  
the very eyes of Notre Dame."_

Bakura looked around and saw all of the statues upon the Notre Dame walls. He felt as if they were all staring at him…and judging him.

**_And for one time in his live of power and control  
__Bakura felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul._**

"What must I do?" Bakura asked.

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own," Yami replied.

"What? I'd be settled with this misshapen…? Very well, but let him live with you, in your church."

"Live here? Where?"

"Anywhere…_Just so he's kept locked away  
where no one else can see. _The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways. _Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me_."

**_And Bakura gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed, Ryou..._**

---End of Story---

"_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
sing the bells of Notre Dame  
who is the monster and who is the man?"Pegasus_ sang as the church bells started ringing. "_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame."

* * *

_

Author's notes: Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. 


	2. Chapter 2: One duel out there

Discliamer: I do not own Yugioh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.  
Author's notes: Let to let you know, **Clopin** is now **Pegasus**, not Duke. I just thought he was better suited to the character.

Key:  
"Text" - normal speech  
"_Text" - Singing_

**YuGiOh does The Hunchback of Notre Dame  
****Chapter 2 -One duel out there**

20 years on from when Bakura was assigned to take care of the hunchback, which he named Ryou.

The boy was forced to live in the bell tower, and given the job as bell-ringer, in the cathedral called Notre Dame. Up there, his only friends, beside from Bakura, were three gargoyles which came to life when ever Ryou was left alone in the bell tower.

* * *

That morning, after Ryou had finished ringing the bells, he jumped down and walked out onto the balcony. On there were two gargoyle statues, gargoyle no.1 had hair shaped as stone which was sticking out to point at the front. While gargoyle no.2 had Spiky shaped stone hair. Gargoyle no. 1 had it's month open and in it was a nest. In there was a small duel monster named Petit Angel. 

"Good morning," Ryou whispered as it woke up and chirped happily. Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" It chirped sadly. You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Duels! It will be fun, there will be battles and competitions and games…"

Petit Angel began to flap it's wings as hard as it could, not realising that it lifted off Ryou's hands. When it did realise, it chirped happily. Suddenly a flock of the same duel monster flew past them. Petit Angel looked back at Ryou.

"Go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever!" Ryou replied before it flew off. He sighed as he watched it join the flock. Suddenly, gargoyle no.1, also called Tristan spat out the nest that was in his month.

"Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave!" Tristan said. I'll be spitting' feathers for a week!"

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open!" Gargoyle no.2, also called Yugi, said as he came to life.

"Heh, heh, heh...go scare a nun!" Tristan replied as he gave a sarcastic chuckle at Yugi and then turned to Ryou. "Hey, Quasi! What's going' on out there? A fight? A flogging?"

"A festival!"

"You mean the Feast of Duels!"

"Yeah," Ryou said not sounding to excited.

"All right, all right! Shuffle and cut the decks!"

" It is a treat to watch the colourful ceremony of the simple duellists," Yugi replied.

"Oh Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.D."

"Yeah, watching," Ryou said, again not sounding to excited, before going back into the tower.

"Hey, look--that's Weevil Underwood," Tristan said before he hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and is about to spit, when Yugi covers his mouth. Tristan is forced to swallow his prize. They both turn and watch Ryou go back inside in confusion. "Hey, hey, what gives?"

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Yugi asked. "Maybe he's sick?"

"Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will," the third gargoyle, also named Tea, said as she came up them.

"But watching the Festival of Duels has always been the highlight of the year for Ryou!"

"What good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it?" Tea said as a load of birds kept on landing on her. She angrily shakes them off. "Get away from me! Go on, you bunch of buzzards!" she yelled before they all went followed Ryou into the tower. "He's not made of stone, like us."

* * *

Tea, Yugi and Tristan finally caught up to Ryou, he was sitting in a room filled with models and crafts that he made. The was leaning on a table which had a model of Notre Dame, houses and wooden people on it, including a small wooden version of himself sitting on the of the Notre Dame model. Ryou was staring at his deck, which contained duel monster cards that he either found in the church or weaker monsters that Bakura discarded. Tea sat down next to him. 

"Ryou, what's wrong?" she asked. "You tell me about it?"

"I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all," Ryou replied.

"Well, did you ever think about going there instead?"

"Sure! But I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...you know, normal."

"Oh, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…" Tea said before a bird landed on her face. "Do you mind? I'm would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's all right with you!"

"Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. What do we have to do? Paint you a fresco?"

Tristan said as he took the wooden Ryou figure and but it down on the table next to the wooden villagers.

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival." Yugi said.

"Me?" Ryou asked.

"No, the Pope. Of course, you!" Tristan replied as he picked up a wooden figure of the Pope and shoved it in Ryou's mouth

"It would be quite an educational experience," Yugi said as Ryou took the figure out of his mouth.

"Battles, monsters and more battles!"

"You can learn to identify various rare cards…"

"People dressing up a duel monsters!"

"…And trading to improve strengthen your deck!"

"People beating the others and making them cry!"

"Ryou, take it from us spectators," Tea said to Ryou. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Tristan?"

"Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?"

"Ryou, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and…"

"Listen, thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing…"

"What?" Tea, Yugi and Tristan said together.

"My Yami, Bakura." Ryou said as he picked up the wooden figure of Bakura and show it to his friends.

"Oh, yeah, _him_," Tea said.

"Well…when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean 'ever ever?'" Yugi questioned.

"Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Duels!" Ryou replied. "He'd be furious if I asked to go."

"Who says you got to ask?" Tristan said.

"Oh, no."

"You sneak out…and then you sneak back in. "

"It's just one afternoon... " Tea said.

"I couldn't," Ryou replied.

"He'll never know you were gone."

"But, what if I get caught…"

"Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission," Yugi said.

"What if sees me!"

"You could wear a disguise," Tristan replied as he put a hooded cape on. Come on, just this once. What Bakura doesn't know can't hurt you!"

"Ignorance is bliss." Yugi said.

"Look who's talking…"

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever," Tea mimicked what Ryou said to Petit Angel. Ryou thinks for a couple seconds then makes up his mind.

"You're right! I'll go!" he replied as they all cheered. "I'll get cleaned up, I'll stroll down those stairs, I'll march through the doors and…"

Ryou was about to go to the door that lends to the stairs. But suddenly Bakura appeared in the doorway in front of him. Tea, Yugi and Tristan suddenly turned back to stone.

"Good morning, Ryou,"

"Ah…um, good...morning, master."

"Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?"

" My...friends"

"I see," Bakura replied as he tapped a stone version of Tristan on he head. "And what are your friends made of, Ryou?"

"Stone."

"Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't."

"That's right. You're a smart lad. Now...lunch." Bakura said before Ryou went off to retrieve a table setting and puts it on the table. Ryou put out a silver chalice and plate for Bakura, and a wooden cup and plate for himself. "Shall we review your alphabet today?"

"Yes, master. I would like that very much."

"Very well. A?"

"Abomination."

"B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"C-c-c-contrition."

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal damnation!"

"Good. F?"

"Festival."

"Excuse me?" Bakura replied before spiting out his drink.

"F…f…forgiveness!"

"You said...festival."

"No!"

"You are thinking about going to the festival."

"It's just that...you go every year."

" I am a public official. I must go!" Bakura said as he started walking outside, Ryou followed him. "But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor."

"I didn't mean to upset you, master."

"Young hikari, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Oh, my dear hikari, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do...

_The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
I am your only friend_," Bakura sang before he held Ryou's face in his hands.  
"_I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here_." They both went back into the tower and back towards the table with the model town on it. "Remember what I taught you, my hikari…  
_You are deformed_."

"_I am deformed_," Ryou sang.

"_And you are ugly_."

"_And I am ugly_."

"_And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend_."

"_You are my one defender_."

"_Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster_."

"_I am a monster_."

"_Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer_."

"_Only a monster_."

"_Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me_."

"_I'm faithful_."

"_Grateful to me_."

"_I'm grateful_."

"_Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here_."

"_I'll stay  
In here_."

Bakura picked up the wooden figure of Ryou and put it back on top the model of Notre Dame.

"You are good to me, master," Ryou said. "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven," Bakura replied as he headed towards the door, but then turned around towards Ryou when he got to the doorway. "But, remember, Ryou: this is your sanctuary."

"Sanctuary…" Ryou whispered to himself before he looked up at the bells.

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the duellists down below me."_

Ryou climbed up and looked out the window at all the people and houses.

_  
"All my life I watch them battle as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the matches they show me  
All my life I memorize their strategies  
Knowing them as they will never know mine  
All my life I wonder how it feels to have a duel  
Not watching them  
But duelling them…" _Ryou stepped out side and started climbed around the cathedral.

"_And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one duel out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever_

_Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to have one duel out there_

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Every day they duel and battle and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd win every battle_

_Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a duelling out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely battle about there  
Just one duel and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
win or lose  
I won't care  
I'll have done  
One duel  
Out there!"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Captain

**YuGiOh does The Hunchback of Notre Dame  
****Chapter 3 - The Captain **

Meanwhile, down in the streets of Paris. A man with short brown hair, blue eyes and a dark blue trench coat on, walked along the path holding a map, along with his blue eyes white dragon. The man puts the map down a bit and turns to his dragon.

"Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything!" he said. Just then, two guards walked past him. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you…" But the guards completely ignored him. "Hmmm, I guess not."

The man then walked on; suddenly he started to hear music. He turned to see where it was coming from.

"Stay away, child--they're rare hunters. They'll steal us blind!" a passing mother said to her child as she dragged her child away from where the music was coming from.

The brown haired man saw three people there, one was dancing and it was a 16-year-old boy who had blonde hair and violet eyes. The other one was playing an instrument; he had no hair and had markings on his face. And the finally one was a woman playing the tambourine.

The man tossed a few coins into the hat in front of them. But then the woman playing the tambourine caught his eye. She had long black hair, blue eyes and gold earrings.

Suddenly, a boy on top of the wall whistles and everything came to a halt. The three all start to run. The dancing man picks up the hat in the hurry but the coins fly out everywhere!

"Ishizu!" he yells to the woman.

"Marik, we don't have time for this!" she replied as she bent down to pick up the coins on the ground. But suddenly, she looks up to find two guards standing over her and Marik.

Guard no.1 had short blue/green hair and big round yellow glasses. Guard no.2 had long brown hair, purple bangs and had a red hat over his head.

"All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?" guard no.1, called Weevil, said as he grabbed the hat full of coins.

"For your information, I earned it," Ishizu replied as she pulled back the hat back towards her.

"Gypsies don't earn money."

"You steal it!" Guard no.2, named Rex, replied.

"You'd know a lot about stealing!" Ishizu yelled at them.

"Troublemaker!" Weevil said as he grabbed her but she kicked him off. Then Rex grabbed her from behind.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down," Rex laughed. Suddenly, Marik rugby tackled him and then Weevil, to the ground.

Ishizu and Marik run away as the guards get to their feet and begin to chase after them. But suddenly, the brown haired man pulls his blue eyes white dragon in front of them. They crash into the dragon a fall to the ground.

"Blue eyes, Sit!" the man commanded the dragon to do. The blue eyes white dragon does as he is told, and sits on top of Weevil, pining him into a pool of muddy water. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty dragon, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I've got two more at home and I can't take them anywhere!"

"Get this thing off me!" Weevil yelled.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" Rex yelled as he took out his small dagger. But then the man pulls out his huge, shinning sword.

"You were saying...Lieutenant?" he replied.

"Oh, Captain Kaiba!" Rex immediately replied after realising who it is. He quickly rinses his hand to solute, but hits himself in the head. "Ouch…At your service, sir!"

Kaiba bends down to Weevil, who is still under his blue eyes white dragon.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but...the Palace of Justice?" He asked Weevil.

The two guards lead him thorough the town towards the palace of Justice. But then Kaiba sees a few coins on the ground. He picks them up and then puts them into the hat of an old man, in a hooded cape, sitting on the street.

But after he passes, the old man's hood falls down to reveal Marik and Ishizu.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of that guy," Marik whispered to his sister.

"I sure hope so," Ishizu replied as she looked at him curiously.


End file.
